


The Two Love As One

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After the events in "In the Clutch Of the NID", Tannie stays with the Tau'ri for a while after her break-up with Jacob. Daniel and Tannie are brought in to negotiate a SG-9 hostage situation with some extremely weird and touchy aliens. In the end, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jacob/Selmak have to rescue the two negotiators after the pissy aliens decide to sacrifice them.





	The Two Love As One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

AFTER THE EVENTS OF "IN THE CLUTCH OF THE NID"

Tannie stood alone in the Gateroom, waiting for the wormhole to stabilize.

The Tok'ra Jacob stepped through it, saw the Pain Eater waiting for him, and frowned. Brown eyes flashed gold as Selmak took over the body and walked down to meet her.

"Selmak. It is good to see you again, Beloved."

"As it is to see you, Beloved."

In a small voice, the Pain Eater said, "Jacob is still angry with me."

"Yes. I have tried to open his stubborn Tau'ri mind to the fact that he cannot use his narrow moral viewpoint to judge a non-Tau'ri, but he continues to do so. Now that you are ready to return home, perhaps we can both convince him."

Jacob ripped control of his vocal cords back and glared down at the woman he had loved. "Did you do it, Tannie? Did you screw them?" He didn't even bother to lower his voice, and several SGC personnel looked over curiously.

The tiny Pain Eater's face hardened, her purple eyes narrowing as she looked at the man she unfortunately still loved. "I did what was necessary to heal my patient."

"You did fuck that Jackson! I knew it! I haven't changed my mind, despite Selmak's nagging. I refuse to be with someone who doesn't know the meaning of being faithful. While you were gone, I sent your stuff here to Sam. She has it all. There is no home with me for you any more."

"Than'chia, I have spoken with the Tok'ra High Counsel, and they were unanimous in wanting you to return to live among us."

Tannie shook her head. "No, with what is in Jacob's heart, Selmak, it would not be emotionally comfortable for me to reside with your people for now. I would also not care to be the cause of you and Jacob being at odds. Until the time comes when feelings calm a little, I will request to stay with the Tau'ri as I did when I first came here. General Hammond has often told me that I will always have a home here."

Jacob sneered. "I'll bet he did. With you here, the single male population has a great morale booster."

Selmak ripped back into control. "Do not take Jacob's harsh words to heart, Tannie. It is his hurt that is speaking."

"No, it's ME speaking, Selmak, don't you dare apologize for me again! I meant exactly what I said." Jacob objected.

"That is why I cannot go with you back to your people, Selmak. It is not good for a symbiote and host to disagree like this, and that is what will happen if I am there to fuel the flames. Thank you for coming to tell me this, dear. Fare thee well."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"And you fare thee well, Than'chia." Selmak bowed his head to her; the ancient being's respect and love reverberated through Jacob's vocal cords.

Tannie turned towards the control room to have them redial the Tok'ra home world, which would send her ex-lovers back home.

* * *

General Hammond looked up from his paperwork as Tannie walked into his office.

"Tannie? I thought you were returning to the Tok'ra."

"Jacob and I have quarreled, General. I felt that it would be better for me not to return to the Tok'ra because of it. The Tok'ra as a group are sensitive to the strong feelings of their members, and it would do them no good if I returned with them with what stands between Jacob and myself. Selmak agreed. You told me that I could return here if I ever wished to, GeorgeHammond. Is that still true?"

"Absolutely. You did enough work for us even when you were with the Tok'ra, we'd be happy to have your skills available to us on a full time basis again. I'm sure that Colonel O'Neill will even approve you returning to SG-1, as well."

"I believe that you will make better use of my skills if I am not assigned to any one SG team this time, General. That way, if any of your teams require an empath and cultural expert for a specific mission, I will be available to do it. SG-1 encounters military and scientific missions just as often as they do first contact. I am what Samantha calls a fifth wheel when soldiering or scientific skills are the ones needed. Do you agree?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You're correct that SG-1's mission requirements have changed since you last lived among us. I will have my aide assign you living quarters near Teal'c, unless you wish to find an apartment on the outside like you had when you were with us before?"

Tannie, because she looked so much like Humans and because the rest of her people had been killed, had previously been approved to live off base. This was unlike Teal'c and Jonah, who both had living cultures that could pull their loyalties from Earth.

"For now, I will live here in the mountain. I do not forget that it was my home in Colorado Springs from which the NID kidnapped me. I would not feel safe out there on my own, I'm afraid."

"Well, I, for one, am happy to have you back. With you going out on first contact missions, maybe the number of casualties due to cultural misunderstandings will decrease like they did when you were with us before. Though I am sorry that you and Jacob are fighting." He added hastily.

"As am I, General Hammond. As am I."

* * *

Tannie settled back into the SGC fairly well, though the ache in her heart from missing Jacob and Selmak was a constant pain.

* * *

"Tannie?"

The Pain Eater looked up from her mission report at Daniel, who stood in her office doorway. The archeologist carried several notebooks and books, and his glasses had fallen down his nose like they always did when he was busy. She smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Hello, Daniel. Do you need something?"

"You heard about SG-9, and the treaty they were supposed to negotiate on XZ8-123?"

"Yes. Have they returned? I noticed that the gate alarm went off."

"No, they didn't return. They've been um, forcibly detained by the local people. Apparently the culture of the natives, which has Somalian roots, was a lot more complex than they expected. Someone on SG-9 triggered a major taboo, and they were taken as hostages. It was the priests of the local people, the Sreeeth, who contacted the General using one of SG-9's radios. They've demanded that we send negotiators to take responsibility and bargain for the lives of the SG-9 team; who haven't been hurt, by the way. They will only accept two people, and won't allow those people to have weapons. They specifically asked for two "Speakers" for the Tau'ri. General Hammond wanted you at the briefing, which takes place in a few minutes."

"Speakers." The Pain Eater said thoughtfully. "That implies they want someone who has the authority to speak for all the Tau'ri." She got up, walking over to her friend. "But perhaps they wish only to capture higher level authority figures to enhance they're bargaining position."

"I know. That's what Jack thinks. I think they want someone in authority so they can really figure out if we're worth trading with."

"What do they have that you want, Daniel?"

"Trinium. You know how rare it is. We need so much of it to build the Naquadah reactors for the Prometheus II. Earth only has a tiny amount, and our alliances with other people don't produce all that we need."

"How did we get the message about SG-9 being held hostage?"

"The Sreeeth, a kind of priestly caste, spoke with us through the MALP camera. That shows a certain level of technical sophistication, them understanding how to work the MALP like that. Though they don't seem to have that high of a technology level themselves."

As the two of them entered the briefing room, Tannie asked her final question. "Am I to assume that you wish me to be one of the negotiators?"

General Hammond spoke for Daniel. "That is correct, Tannie. I've spoken to the Pentagon, and they want you and Dr. Jackson to be the Speakers for us."

Purple eyes turned to him. "I am not Tau'ri, General. These people will see that as soon as I walk through the gate."

"Not necessarily, Tannie. You look very much like us, except for the color of your hair, your eyes, and your nails." Daniel commented.

"Yeah, Tannie," Jack said. "For all they know, purple eyes, hair, and nails are a genetic dominant in our species. SG-9 could be made up of recessives."

She looked over at her oldest Tau'ri friend. "I could cover those features as I have done before while traveling on your world. It is just that I find the eye covers very uncomfortable."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Tannie. We can just tell them that your coloring is the sign of the highest level of speaker."

"Good idea, Daniel." Sam agreed.

"So it is agreed, then. Dr. Jackson, you and Tannie will negotiate for the return of SG-9 and for mining rights to the trinium. Anyone have any other comments?"

"I do, General. I don't like the idea of sending Tannie and Daniel in there unarmed."

"Those were the instructions we were given, Colonel. What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we send the rest of SG-1 and SG-3 with Daniel and Tannie, General, fully armed. Once through the gate, Tannie can check out the vibes of these Shreeks, and decide whether or not to go further with the negotiations. If she decides it's safe, then the backup teams can head home."

"That might antagonize the Sreeeths, Jack, which would put us in a difficult negotiation position." Daniel objected.

"I don't care if we piss them off, Daniel. I don't want to hand these guys more hostages on a silver platter without an impressive show of force." O'Neill snapped back.

General Hammond looked at the Pain Eater. "What do you think about the Colonel's idea, Tannie?"

"I think it might be a wise move on our part, General. A show of strength, as well as letting the Sreeths know how important Daniel and I are, to rate such protectiveness."

"Okay, then Colonel O'Neill, you'll lead SG-1 and the SG-3 Marines as armed escort for Dr. Jackson and Tannie. The mission starts at 1300 hours people. Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill, brief Major Samson on the mission so that his team will be ready to go with you." 

The General stood up, letting them know the briefing was concluded. Now they had three hours to get ready for the mission.

* * *

As the two teams waited for the Stargate to dial, Jack was busy over- tightening Daniel's straps on his backpack.

"If you or Tannie get even an inkling that everything isn't kosher, I want you to come back with us. You hear me, Danny?"

Daniel looked into his lover's worried brown eyes. "We'll be fine, Jack. Tannie will be able to sense if they mean us harm. Try not to worry, okay?"

"Yeah, right. If you go through with this, you won't be able to communicate with us, so we'll have no idea anything is wrong or not! I can't help but worry."

"We'll try to arrange to communicate with you at least once a day, Jack. If we can't, then go with your gut instinct on our situation, okay?" Daniel smiled to reassure his lover. "Hey, Tannie and I are pretty good at what we do, you know. We'll be fine."

"You'd better be, or those aliens will find out something about us they don't wanna learn. I'll kick their butts!"

The whoosh of the wormhole activating drowned out Daniel's response. O'Neill turned around, moved in behind the Marines, and said, "Okay, let's go. Samson, you and your team take point. I'll take our six."

They exited the wormhole into a purple haze. The planet's sun was a blue dwarf, and the light it emitted leaned more into the blue and red color spectrum. Five very tall and thin aliens in red robes stood to the front of a crowd. The members of SG-9 stood behind them, obviously being guarded by several large males holding unknown weapons. The kidnapped team appeared to be ruffled, yet unhurt.

The two groups stared at each other. Finally Daniel glanced at Tannie, who nodded at him. The two of them stepped forward.

"We're the Speakers you have requested." Daniel said. "I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Than'chia."

"You have armed men with you! This is against our directions."

Jack piped up with, "Well that's just too damned bad!"

"Jack, please."

Tannie had been using her empathic gift to read these aliens. She sensed arrogance, irritation, fear, distaste, guilt, and other less strong emotions radiating from them. She decided to take a chance.

"You requested Speakers from our people to talk with you. Speakers are the highest caste in our society and our leaders would not allow us to come without an escort through the Chappa'ai. Especially after you have shown such bad faith as to capture and imprison our people."

Now they were all extremely angry and insulted, yet underneath that, the vibes were guilty and very defensive. So far, so good.

"These people broke one of our most holy taboos, and that is why we detained them. We have now come to realize that they are obviously lower caste workers, and did not know better. Their ignorance is the only reason they have not been executed. We meant no bad faith gesture."

Daniel, seeing where Tannie was going, took over. "Then prove to us you are meeting with us in good faith. Let our workers go free, so that we can know that you mean us no harm. We will in turn ask our soldiers to return to our home world. The hostage value of two Speakers will far outweigh these four workers."

"Why are you this concerned for them? They are only workers, after all."

"Because our people believe that all individuals are to be cherished, and have the right to live free. From Speakers down to the lowest workers such as these." Daniel glanced apologetically over at SG-9 as he diminished their stature in society. It was for a good cause, after all. If the Sreeeth felt that SG-9 was without value, they would be more inclined to let them go free.

"Your argument has merit. We will discuss it, and return to you." 

The five leaders pulled away to discuss what had been proposed. As they talked, Jack came down to Daniel and Tannie. "This is our chance. We can grab SG-9 and go back through the Stargate."

"No, JackO'Neill, do not do this. They are leaning towards trusting us, and if that happens, they will free SG-9."

"Yah, but they'll take you and Daniel instead as hostages. How would this be better?" O'Neill's face showed exactly what he thought of that situation.

"I agree with Tannie, Jack. The fact that they actually care what we think, and they haven't hurt SG-9, tells me that we have a good chance to pull off a trade agreement with these people. But we have to show good faith back."

"I don't like leaving anyone behind as potential hostages, Daniel!"

"I know. How about if we negotiate the terms of our visit with the Sreeeths before you leave? Would that make you more comfortable with the situation?"

"Only a little bit."

The five Sreeeths came forward, determination on their faces. "We have discussed your request, and agree. These four workers will return through the Great Circle with your armed escort, and you two Speakers will stay with us to aid us in determining whether your people and ours should open trading agreements."

Daniel responded. "Thank you for doing this. We only add two more requests. We need to speak privately with our workers to ascertain how they broke your taboo, and we wish to negotiate the details of our stay before our escort leaves us. To determine whether the terms will be acceptable to both sides, of course." 

The Sreeeths gabbled among themselves like red-feathered geese, then reluctantly agreed to their request.

Major Talstoy, the leader of SG-9, spoke up as soon as Jack and the others pulled his team away from the aliens. His gray eyes were red with stress and fatigue, but his voice was firm as he said quietly, "Colonel O'Neill, Sir, I do not recommend this course of action! These people are nuts, and no trinium is worth what we'd have to do to get it."

"Give me something to work with, here, Jay, something more specific. I can't shut down the mission without more to go on." Jack's brown eyes were clouded with worry for what he was letting Daniel and Tannie go into.

"I'll give you more specifics! Do you know what excuse they used to nail us? They said we broke a sacred taboo of theirs, Colonel. When I asked what that taboo was, I was told that my female member, Lt. Carpenter, walked alone through the chief honcho's palace without the proper escort! Sir, she was responding to a request by him to bring some information to his study. Apparently visiting women aren't supposed to go anywhere without a man to escort them."

"Shit, I don't like the sound of that. Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Should we pull Tannie out? We don't want her in a situation like Carter was in that time, when she got sold to that warlord."

Daniel turned to the tired Major. "Are women considered possessions here, Major?"

"No, Dr. Jackson, in fact, just the opposite. Women are highly regarded and protected here because they are in the minority. But I've seen the native women walking without escorts. When I objected to their accusation with that comment, they said that it was because we were visitors that the taboo went into effect. I swear, Colonel, they made the violation up on the spot to give them an excuse to take us prisoner."

"That doesn't make sense to me, Jack." Daniel looked at his CO, his brow furrowed in concentration. "It's like they couldn't get rid of SG-9 quick enough. Why go through all the trouble to make up a broken taboo to get them, then toss them back at us at the first request we made?"

"To get the chance to have more valuable hostages, Daniel, that's why."

"No, JackO'Neill, I do not sense that from them. I sense they are genuinely interested in understanding us better. They seem quite eager to get us to agree to come with them, but not for evil purposes. I would be able to sense those. I am also getting the feeling that they even need us for something, and the need is very strong."

"Need you for something? I'm liking this less and less, Daniel! What if they need you guys for a sacrifice or something?"

"No evil, Jack, remember?"

"JackO'Neill, let's insist on Daniel or I contacting the SGC at least twice daily to report on our progress. That should protect us adequately. If you do not hear from us after any twelve hour period, then you should plan a rescue attempt. How does that sound?"

He looked down at the alien crossly. "Not good enough to me, Tannie."

"Colonel" one of the other members of SG-9 pointed out, "We do need that trinium really bad, and these people have a lot of it. At least let Dr. Jackson and Tannie find out what it is these people need from us. If it's something we can ethically provide, then we ought to do it. Tannie's empathic ability ought to forewarn if they plan to double cross us."

"Let's see how these people take our requirements. Tannie, if you don't sense open agreement to them guaranteeing that you can contact us, and that you will be safe and free to leave at any time, then we'll fight our way outta here, okay?"

"That sounds wise, JackO'Neill."

They all turned and Daniel, Tannie and Jack approached the five red- cloaked men. 

Daniel spoke with an unusual air of authority and dignity. "We have some needs that must be agreed to before we can put ourselves into your care. First, any taboos that there is a possibility of us breaking must be discussed up front. We cannot morally be held responsible for breaking taboos that we have never been informed of. Second, we must be able to contact our world every half-rotation of your sun. If we miss a single contact through your detaining us, my world will consider your actions as hostile, and as an act of war. Do you understand what that means? That means our people will feel justified to use whatever means necessary to free us. Thirdly, we will need your leader's personal guarantee that no harm will come to us while we are in your hands, and that we will be free to leave at any time. If we are harmed in any way, my government will consider that an act of war as well, and will respond with deadly force. Do you agree to these requirements?"

The tallest red robe stepped forward, his black eyes narrowed. "I am the chief Sreeeth among my people. You have my word on my position and on my mate's head that we will comply with your desires. Will that be enough?"

Jack fought down the impulse to shout NO and start shooting. He stood quietly while Daniel made an affirmative gesture. Finally, after a look from Daniel, he had the archeologist dial so that he and his soldiers could go home.

While Daniel was occupied, Jack pulled Tannie close and murmured something to her, finally reaching over to pat her arm when she nodded at the Colonel. The Pain Eater took his hand and squeezed it, smiling back at him.

The wormhole stabilized, and Jack moved closer to Daniel with brown eyes sharp with worry.

"At the first sign of trouble, Danny, get out of there, you hear me?"

"I hear you, Jack. Go on now, we'll be back before you know it!

"Okay, but remember you promised to let me wine and dine you for our anniversary in three days. I'm not letting you out of that date!"

Daniel smiled. "I don't want to be let out of it. I'll talk to you in twelve hours, Jack. Behave yourself, you hear me?"

"Don't want to!" was his lover's sullen response. With one last glare at the Sreeeth, Jack turned and entered the rippling current.

* * *

The tall Sreeeth approached them, bowing. "I am Gindah, Chief Speaker of the Sreeeth of God's Hand. Will you allow me to show you to the place where you will stay during your time with us?"

This head priest had muddy hazel eyes, which gave away nothing.

"Of course that would be fine. Do I address you as Sreeeth Gindah?"

The two earthers fell in beside the tall native. He looked as though he had the bones of a bird, though he was humanoid. XZ8-123 was a small, light-weight planet that had only two thirds the gravity of Earth. This caused the people who were brought here by the Goa'uld to evolve the taller, spare-boned and delicate appearance.

"As Speakers in your own rights, you may address me as merely Gindah. We are of the same rank. What shall I call you?"

"I am Daniel, and my colleague is Tannie."

Those shadowed hazel eyes turned to the Pain Eater. "Your coloring is different from the others we have seen. Are you not of the pure blood of your people?"

Tannie sensed distaste coming from Gindah at the question. What constituted someone of unpure blood? She decided to be frank with the high-priest.

"I am a Pain Eater, Gindah. There is only one Pain Eater at a time among my people. I am unique." It was true, as far as it went, even though she referred to a whole different band of people than the Tau'ri.

"Tannie is a healer, Gindah, and someone who can sense intent and motivation in others. She is very highly esteemed in our society. Her coloring is an indication of her unique status among the Tau'ri."

A surge of concern shot through the Sreeeth, so strong it almost bordered on fear.

"Is she a thought reader?"

"No, I do not read the thoughts of others, Gindah. That ability is for the Maker of all things. I sense others' emotions, what drives them to act as they do. It was I who determined that you meant us no harm."

"Then your people have done us double the honor by sending one with your skills."

"Do your people have a strong caste system, Gindah?"

"Yes. We have four classes on Burdrek. The priestly caste, the serving caste, the warrior caste, and the working caste. My caste are the scholars and the leaders of our people. The serving caste meet the needs of both my own and the warrior castes. The working caste does all that is needed to support the rest of society. They are in the majority in our population, of course. Of the priestly caste, the Speakers are of the highest rank. Does your world have a similar organization, Daniel?"

"We have a less rigid structure in our society, but essentially similar." He said carefully. It wouldn't be prudent to talk of equality among all to these apparently very rigid people. "You mentioned pure blood, Gindah. To what were you referring?"

Again Tannie picked up that distaste coming from the Speaker.

"Our people were brought to this world by a demon who looked like us. Later, after we grew in population, this demon brought another group of people to our world, a people who had very strange ways. Even though the Punteer were odd, our society and theirs grew to be friends. Finally, when the time was right, we all came together and slew the demon and his slaves. We buried our ring for centuries so that the demon's relatives would not come seeking revenge. It was only recently we decided to unbury it in order to seek knowledge from other gate travelers like yourselves. We have never left it unguarded, in case more demons showed up. Anyway, you ask about those of unpure blood. Both the Punkeer and the Sactarr believe that to interbreed would be to weaken both our cultures. But there are still those misguided individuals from both societies who choose to break the laws and join with another from the opposite people. Those are the unpure of which I speak."

They were passing a grove of maroon shrubs, from which a sweet and ethereal scent was emanating. Most of the foliage had bluish or purple tinges to it in order to better extricate nourishment from the blue sun. But the lovely surroundings did nothing to sooth the burst of unease that shot through Daniel as he listened to the Speaker's words.

/God, I hope this isn't going to be another Euronda./

Tannie sensed her friend's unease and glanced over at him. He smiled a bit and shook his head slightly, letting her know that he would tell her later.

"I gather that it is illegal to interbreed between your two cultures, then?"

"Yes. It is so that both cultures may keep strong and unique. If we interbreed indiscriminately, our societies would become polluted and would not remain pure."

"What are the penalties for doing so, Gindah?" Tannie asked, her sweet voice not betraying her inner concern about their guests.

"The offenders are separated, taken and protected by their families until they come to their senses."

/Kept as prisoners, more than likely./ Daniel's face remained neutral, belying his thoughts.

"Any pregnancies are terminated humanely..."

/Forced abortions. Lovely./

"The two people are not allowed their freedom until they agree to stop the blasphemous behavior."

/After they are brainwashed sufficiently, they're set free./

The party had arrived at the palace they would be conducting their meetings in, and Daniel and Tannie were shown into the suite they would be staying in. All of the plushy furniture was upholstered in brightly-colored fabrics, cheering up rooms which were otherwise rather dull. There were few windows, and they were very high up the walls and too small to admit a normal-sized body.

/This is practically a jail cell. Jack wouldn't care for these rooms a bit. He'd be pointing his P-90 and his best special ops laser glare at our hosts after only one look around./

Daniel smiled a bit as he thought of the protective tendencies of his lover, then he turned to their host, who had started speaking again.

"Will these rooms be acceptable?"

Before Daniel could say anything, Tannie spoke. "Forgive me for appearing ungrateful for these fine quarters, Gindah. I come from a warm climate on our world, and am not accustomed to having no accessible windows to let in air."

Daniel felt the buzzing along his nerves, which he'd come to associate with the use of Tannie's empathic gift. /Was she using it to influence our hosts to switch us to different rooms? Good move. Jack would approve, I think./

"All of our rooms are like this, Speaker Tannie. I am sorry, but we have no rooms that would meet your needs better."

Sensing the truth to his words, Tannie bowed her head. "Then forgive me for bothering you needlessly, Speaker Gindah. These rooms are fine."

"I will have refreshments brought to you, and allow you some time to refresh yourselves, then. Shall we send for you to begin the meetings in one quarter sun-cycle?"

Daniel answered with his usual politeness. "Yes, that will be fine, thank you."

After the Sreeeths had left, the Archeologist turned to the Pain Eater and said quietly, "Is there anyone close enough to overhear?"

Tannie extended her senses, sensing no one lurking to catch their conversation. "No. We are alone."

"Good. Tannie, I'm inclined to return to the stargate right now. That racial purity stuff Gindah mentioned strikes alarm bells all over in my head."

She smiled up at him. "You sounded just like JackO'Neill right then, Daniel. It was as though he was speaking from your mouth."

He smiled back. "Channeling Jack? Oh, no, a fate worse than death!"

Tannie's smile dropped off. "It sounds from Gindah's explanation that the rules are very humanely enforced, even if we find them morally repugnant. Societies on your world have done as much as these, with much greater evil involved. I believe we need to find out more about these separatist beliefs before we can pretend to judge them. More questions need to be answered. One that came to my mind is what is done with unpure children whose parents avoid the abortion and manage to bring them to life?"

"Yeah, that one crossed my mind as well. You're probably right about keeping an open mind for a while longer. I don't usually jump to conclusions so fast, but we've come across a society that was trying hard to annihilate another race before. Jack almost offered them an alliance before I got him to pay attention to some of the warning signs that I had seen. He even told me to shut up in front of them."

It was obvious to Tannie that Daniel still felt some hurt at O'Neill's treatment of him, when he had been right to question the Eurondons. She patted her old friend's arm reassuringly. She'd heard about that mission, and knew how much Jack regretted slapping Daniel down after it was all over and done. He had come to her to express his sorrow and guilt, instead of going to the person who had needed to hear of it the most.

"JackO'Neill was very sorry for acting such a way with you, dear. He told me of it later. He loved you well, even then, though he didn't admit it to himself until the mission where I met Jacob and Selmak." Her brows lowered. "It certainly took him long enough to admit the calling of his heart. You Tau'ri are unbelievably narrow-minded."

Knowing that Tannie was thinking more about Jacob than anyone else, Daniel didn't take offense at the comment. Besides, what she said was true. Jack's narrow mind had kept them apart years longer than if he had been more flexible. And Jacob's treatment of Tannie recently was appalling!

"I know Jack was sorry, Tannie, even though he never said anything. But this situation, you are right. We need more data before we can come to a conclusion. I can't let one bad situation influence my mind in what might be a completely different culture."

"Someone approaches, Daniel." Tannie interrupted the linguist quietly.

"It looks like our escort has arrived." Two Sreeeth's entered the room and bowed to them, asking them to please follow.

* * *

BACK AT THE SGC:

The gate activated, and the Tok'ra IDC came on screen.

"Sir, it's the Tok'ra." Staff Sergeant Davis said to the General, who had come from his office to see what was going on.

"Open the iris, Sergeant."

Jacob came out of the wormhole, looking around as he stepped down the ramp. George, Jack and Sam came through the doors as the Tok'ra came even with the SF's.

"Jacob, Selmak, hello." General Hammond greeted his friend.

Sam nodded at her Dad, not going to him for a hug like usual. The Major was still annoyed at her father's closed-minded attitude and his subsequent treatment of Tannie; not to mention how he had acted to Sam when she told him how she felt about it. "Dad, Selmak. We're surprised to see you here after what happened the last time."

"Can't I even want to come spend some time with my daughter?" The ex- general complained good-naturedly.

"Sure you can. Sorry." She stepped up to give him a brief hug and stepped back again. "Do you need anything?"

"Just some time with you, for starters."

She smiled and turned to leave. "Sure. You're just in time for lunch."

As the two Carters walked to the cafeteria, Selmak spoke up. "Samantha, Jacob wishes to apologize about his bad temper with you on our trip here that time."

"I can speak for myself, Selmak! I was kind of rough on you the last time we talked, kid, and I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Dad."

"I don't need my daughter telling me how to live my life, you know. I managed to live successfully for thirty years before you were born, Sam." Jacob answered crossly.

"Then why did you come here, Dad? I am not going to condone what you did to Tannie, so don't expect it of me."

They quieted to get food on trays and finally to sit at a table in the corner. After they started eating, Jacob said quietly, "How is she?"

"What do you expect me to say, Dad? She loves you and Selmak, and she misses you both. She also doesn't understand why you're acting like you are. Tannie's an alien, not from Earth. Her mores are different from ours. What she did with that other reality's Colonel Jackson was merely another aspect of her healing gift. She did nothing wrong."

He smiled a bit, forcing down his irritation at how disrespectful his daughter was being. He kind of deserved the dressing down, and he knew it.

"You sound like Selmak."

"Then you should listen to your symbiote, Dad. He's got the accumulated wisdom of four hundred years behind his words."

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?"

Her blue eyes narrowed, and there was unbelief in her voice as she said, "You're here to make it up with Tannie?"

"I'm here to talk with her, to try to see what happened from her point of view."

"Well, you're too late. She's on a mission with Daniel right now..."

"Mission? Without you, Teal'c, and O'Neill? How dangerous? What kind of mission?"

The familiar General's barking interrogation to a subordinate almost brought a smile to her face, but Sam knew better than to show it. He was worried about Tannie, despite his anger with her. Selmak must have finally gotten through to him. Or his own love for the Pain Eater had.

"They negotiated to free SG-9, who were being held hostage by aliens on XZ8-123, and stayed on to try to negotiate trinium mining rights. The Sreeeth, the aliens who held SG-9 hostage, refused to allow them an armed escort, or to go armed."

"Holy Hannah! George actually approved that?"

"It does not sound like a wise decision on General Hammond's part, Samantha."

Sam smiled a little. Now Jacob sounded just like Jack, and Selmak sounded like Teal'c. 

"The General sent SG-1 and SG-2, fully equipped, as backup for the exchange, Dad. Tannie used her gift on the aliens, and didn't read any threat in them. Besides, they gave us SG-9 back unharmed and agreed with all the meeting restrictions we put on them. Colonel O'Neill didn't like it, but we do need that trinium badly enough so Daniel and Tannie convinced him to take the risk. They're due to contact us every twelve hours, which should be in about five hours from now. If there is any problem with the contact, then the General's approved a full complement of six SG teams to rescue them. The Sreeeth appear to have a level of technology that's about fifty years behind us."

"Still, I have a mind to tell George that I don't like this at all! It sounds too dangerous to me. And Jack knows that Daniel's a trouble magnet, and so is Tannie!"

"I believe that I may have a few words with the General as well, Samantha. This does appear unwise to let them go with so little back- up."

"Well, it's too late, anyway, because they're out there now. Admit it, Dad, you still love Tannie, you're worried about her, and she was the best thing that has happened to you since Mom died!"

"I... I..."

Selmak impatiently took control of the vocal cords. "Jacob does continue to love Than'chia deeply, despite his stubborn protestations. The host and the symbiote love as one." 

"Will you stop doing that, Selmak?" Jacob groused out loud at his symbiote, causing Sam to bite her lip in order not to laugh at the two of them. They reminded her of Jack and Daniel, at times, with all the good-natured arguing between them.

* * *

They Love as One Part 4

The negotiations began over a dinner to honor the Tau'ri speakers. Other than the mild blue tint that permeated most of the food, the foodstuff seemed very similar to Earth food. Once the feast was cleaned up, Gindah and his aide, jumped right in to it. Also present was the dark-skinned Punkeer leader Hajaan and his aide. While the Sactarr appeared to be of Norse extraction, the Punkeer were obviously of African descent. Both races had the long narrow bone structure of people born on a light-gravity world.

"Your people wish to extract our rocks from the ground. What do you have to offer the Sactarr and the Punkeer that would tempt us to allow this desecration of our land?" Gindah asked.

"Your people could benefit from technology that we have, things that you have not developed yet. We can also supply medicines, diagnostic machines, things like that." 

Hajaan looked at them suspiciously. "Our taboos would have to be observed. There will be no intimate interaction between your people and either the Sactarr and the Punteer. That would be an abomination."

Daniel fought down a surge of irritation. "That is understood. But we must know more about your cultures before we can even consider working out a trade agreement. For instance, what do you do with unpure children that are born because their parents avoided the early abortions?"

Both leaders frowned. Finally Gindah responded testily, "Why do you keep asking about things that do not concern you or our alliance?"

It was Tannie who answered. "Because the Tau'ri will not negotiate with people who exhibit what I will term as 'moral ambiguity'. We are not accusing you of this, Honored Gindah and Hajaan. Yet there are questions we have regarding your beliefs in racial purity. Will you answer our question?"

"Oh very well! The unpure whelps are sent outcast into the desert as soon as they are discovered."

"I see." Tannie didn't like what she was sensing from both aliens. "You exile them, then?"

"Yes."

"What if these unpure are small children? Are they allowed to have their parents go with them to protect and fend for them?"

"No. I already told you what we do to those that transgress. They are confined to their parents' homes until they are ready to give up their evil ways. The children are sent out with no supplies except some food and water."

/Basically you sentence them to die, expose them, like the ancient Spartans./

Daniel stood up. "I think we have heard enough, Gindah. Our cultures are too different to find a commonality that would allow us to trade with you. I am sorry. We will return to the stargate now."

"You dare to judge us?" Gindah hissed, his pale face turning red in anger. "Infidels! Take them. You have assumed to judge your betters. You will be sacrificed for that, at the death of this night."

About twenty guards converged as though telepathically summoned and, even though both of the SGC people fought their captors, there were just too many of them. Tannie and Daniel were bundled up in ropes at hands and feet, then they were taken out of the palace and outside of the town to a jail-like fort.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER: 

Daniel tumbled into the cell, lying where he had been thrown with a grown.

"Daniel?"

"Tannie?" He peered into the dimness to see his friend coming over to him. He hurt all over from the beating he'd received. They'd deliberately not hurt him badly, though it had involved a lot of painful bruising.

/Probably keeping us in decent shape for the sacrifice. Good thing they're scared of Tannie's gift, and didn't hurt her too badly. Still, she's looking pretty bruised too./

"Let me ease your pain, my dear."

"No. It will only weaken you as well, Tannie, if you do that. I'm fine. Sore as hell, but fine. We need to be ready for when Jack and the rescue team comes for us."

"Your pain is causing me pain as well, Daniel. Just let me ease a little of it."

He looked down at the sad purple-eyed face. "You know you can't regulate only taking a little of it. You'll try to take it all, and then you'll be out of it. We need your gift as backup in case of escape. Please, Tannie, I'm fine."

She sighed and slipped down beside her friend. They leaned against the wall, shoulder to shoulder, and Daniel put his arm around Tannie, grunting at how sore his bruises were. 

"JackO'Neill was correct in his assessment of the situation, Daniel. These people are evil-minded."

"What I don't understand is how they could mask their intentions and attitudes so well from your gift. I've never seen a people you couldn't read."

"That they could mask their intentions so well from my gift shows that they do not believe what they do is wrong. This makes it almost more frightening, this false innocence. I will know better if I ever encounter this again, Daniel. Underneath this belief of innocence is a frightening lack of empathy for others. The only other times I have felt this is with Goa'ulds and with psychopaths from my travels. Never have I seen it hidden so well, though. I am sorry, Daniel."

Daniel hugged her briefly. "Hey, don't go blaming yourself for this. I made the choice to go despite the evidence in front of my eyes too. We need that trinium so badly, we both wanted this to work." He sighed. "Do you think Jack will be able to find us?"

"Yes. Remember the time he reached out for me, right before we left to come to this world?"

"Yes. I was wondering what he gave you."

Tannie flipped over the top of her fatigue waistband to show Daniel the microscopic homing device that Jack had given her. It was the size of a pin, and had been missed by their jailors when the two of them had been searched.

Daniel's blue eyes widened and he looked up towards their jailors outside the cell. The guards were playing some kind of card game, apparently oblivious of their prisoners.

Daniel moved closer to Tannie, put one hand on the one holding her waistband down and covered it, smoothly flipping the material back up. The other arm tightened around her shoulders again, and he put his lips next to her ear.

"A homing device? What's the range?"

She turned as though to brush lips with Daniel. "I do not know. It will have to be enough for JackO'Neill to find us, though."

"It will be. Jack won't let them kill us."

* * *

The five hour check-in deadline came and went. After fifteen minutes of impatient pacing and watching the recurring attempts to contact the negotiation party, Jack finally turned to Hammond.

"Request permission to take SG-1, SG-3, SG-6 and SG-12 through the gate, Sir."

"I'm going too, George." Jacob said immediately afterwards.

"You know that stargate will be heavily guarded, Colonel, and they will be expecting you. Our teams would be shot like ducks in a line. It's too dangerous for a standard frontal attack."

Teal'c turned to Jacob. "Can the Tok'ra provide us with a death glider, Jacob?"

Selmak answered. "Yes, we have a few of them in our hands. But a death glider can't make it to this planet by space."

Teal'c looked at General Hammond. "Then perhaps it is time to thread the needle again, do you not think, General?"

Hammond smiled. "I think that would be a great idea. Can you do it with a more modern death glider?"

"Yes. It is more problematic, but it can be done. I did it often as a younger man."

O'Neill and Carter knew of this trick of flying a death glider through a stargate from when Hathor had captured them. Teal'c, with Hammond as second seat, had flown through a guarded stargate to kill all the jaffa guards and to destroy some gun towers.

"Then, Colonel, you'll help Teal'c by taking second seat and handling weapons. Selmak and I will lead the foot soldiers. Get equipped everyone, and we'll go to Vorash, where we store the death gliders."

George cleared his throat. Jacob turned to the Major General and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, George. Been a general too damned long, I guess."

"That's okay, old friend. Do as he says, everyone. Bring them back to us!"

* * *

Vorash was its usual hot and sandy self. The death glider that would be used to clear the guards and open up the stargate was flown up to them with Jacob at the helm. Teal'c and Jack replaced the Tok'ra in the glider, and Sam dialed up XZ8-123.

"It'll be night there, Sir, so we should take the guards by surprise." Sam said to Jack through her radio.

Jack said through his radio mike, "Gotcha, Carter. Okay and ready to follow us through, Jacob?"

"Ready, Jack."

The whoosh of the activating gate silenced them. Teal'c touched the controls and the glider shot forward into the even horizon. 

At the exit of the wormhole, the glider rematerialized and flew up and around.

"The guards are yours, O'Neill. Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks!" Jack shot a stun shot and nailed one of the Sactarr guards. "That'll show you what happens when you take my Danny away!"

The rescue team came running out of the event horizon and started shooting the stunned guards. They were all staring at the death glider in frightened fascination, forgetting to guard the stargate.

"Jacob, I gave Tannie a homing unit before I left. Teal'c and I will go see if we can pick it up, if you're okay here."

"Go ahead. Once you spot their location, meet us back here. We'll disappear into the terrain after tying up and hiding these guys."

"Gotcha. Okay, let's go find our kids, Teal'c."

"Yes, O'Neill."

Jack pulled out a tracking device from his pocket and flipped the power switch. As Teal'c swooped down over the buildings, he triangulated the signal.

"Head west and north, T. The signal's weak, but it's coming from that direction."

"Yes, O'Neill."

"Okay, I've got it! They're in that fort-looking thingie."

"It is heavily guarded, O'Neill. I see at least sixteen guards."

"Well, we've got surprise on our side. Let's get back to Jake."

"Indeed."

* * *

The trek to the fort took close to an hour. Teal'c kept the glider above the rescuing party and out of sight and hearing of the ground.

"Teal'c? Can you and Jack take out the front guards in a stun sweep? We'll mop up any that you miss, okay? Then you can land the glider and join us on the assault."

"Don't try to go for the hostages without us, Jacob. I've got a tracking system and a bug on Tannie, and I can take us directly to them."

"Great! We'll try not to go in too far, unless a bunch of unfrendlies come after us, okay?"

"Affirmative."

A death glider mass stun is a sight to see. It lit up the maroon- colored night sky like a sun. Thirteen guards went down, and Jacob's people silently took out the others. After Teal'c landed the glider, the rescue team rejoined together and started down into the bowels of the fort.

* * *

Tannie struggled out of Daniel's protective arms and sat up.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

She lowered herself back down because her sudden movement had caused the guard to look over. She whispered into his ear, "I sense Jacob, Selmak, and JackO'Neill. They are coming for us."

"How far?"

"I am not a tracking device, Daniel. My gift has a range of about a half-mile, but since I have life bonds with those three, I can sense them if they are on the same planet."

"You have a life bond with Jack?"

She smiled at the slightly jealous tone of Daniel's voice. "Yes, as I have with you, Daniel. When we made love during the time of healing the other Daniel, the bond became stronger. It isn't as strong as my bond with Jacob and Selmak, but it is very strong."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm kind of glad you have it. That way you'll know if anything happens to either of us."

"Yes, though we hope that will never happen. I wonder why Jacob is here. Do you think Selmak made him come to help rescue us?"

"I expect that Jacob has finally seen the error of his ways, and wants to get back with you. He's stubborn, but he's basically a good man who's crazy about you."

She closed her eyes briefly as though in prayer. "I hope so. I have missed him sorely."

"I know. We can't act like we know anything is going on, Tannie. Let's pretend to sleep, okay?"

"Yes, that is wise."

* * *

"Turn here."

The turn led to a staircase downwards.

"Hanson, Talbot, stay here and guard our egress. Everyone else, let's go down, zats out." Jack whispered, then he moved into the dark staircase. His infra-red goggles brightened their path to as light as day, though it looked a weird green color because of the purple lighting of this world.

* * *

"They are coming. We must distract our guards, Daniel."

The archeologist groaned loudly, clutching his stomach. "God, it hurts, Tannie!"

"Hold pressure on it. Yes, like that."

The distraction worked as the jailors, afraid that the sacrifices might be dying before they could be killed, got up from their card games and came over to the cell.

That was as far as they got. The flash of zats filled the air, and the SGC rescue team came in like the seasoned professionals they were.

Taking off his goggles in the lamplight, Jack smiled down at his lover and his friend as he used the guard's key to unlock the cell.

"I told you I wouldn't let you out of our dinner arrangement, Daniel. So here I am."

Tannie looked at him and then at Daniel, fond surprise on her face. "You did all this just to force Daniel to keep a date with you, JackO'Neill?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha! I don't offer to wine and dine just anyone, Tannie. I also don't like to be stood up!"

Jacob/Selmak entered the room just then from where he'd been double- checking that there were no incoming trying to flank the rescue party.

"Jacob. Selmak. Thank you for helping to rescue us."

Jacob came over to his the woman he loved and helped her up from the floor. "I couldn't let Jack have all the fun. Tannie, I was an idiot acting the way I did."

Purple eyes caught Tok'ra brown ones. "Yes, you were."

"Jacob, Tannie, let's do that later, once we're safely back home, okay? This isn't the time or the place."

Selmak answered. "No, you are correct. Let's make our exit from this world."

There wasn't too much resistance as they made their way back to the Stargate. The lack of guards at the gate had not been detected yet.

* * *

Back on Vorash, Jacob took Tannie to the side as Daniel had his wounds treated. 

"I know it's asking a lot for you to give me a second chance, after the way I treated you."

Tannie looked up at the man she loved. "Yes, it is. You hurt me badly, Jacob. But if you promise me that you will try to overcome your Tau'ri inhibitions with regards to me in the future, then I will stay here with you." She smiled and stroked his face. "In truth, dear ones, I have sorely missed you both."

"I will not let him succumb to these weaknesses, Than'chia. To hurt you like that again is unacceptable."

"Ditto for me, Tannie. I love you, and Sam was right when she said you were the best thing to happen to me since Louise." Jacob took his love into his arms and kissed her hungrily. God he'd missed her!

* * *

Daniel and Jack peeked in and saw their three friends in the intimate embrace.

"I guess she'll be staying with the Tok'ra again, won't she?" Jack murmured, unashamedly watching the kissing.

Daniel pulled his lover out of the room to give their friends some privacy. "Yes, and you have some wining and dining to do, don't you, Colonel?"

Jack turned and smiled at his lover. "Yeahsureyoubetcha! Let's go home, Danny."

The End


End file.
